


gunplay

by CopperCaravan



Series: Mass Effect Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Fera Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCaravan/pseuds/CopperCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fill for a tumblr prompt: shakarian + western, 3 sentences</p>
            </blockquote>





	gunplay

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't three sentences & also it's ridiculous

At this rate, Garrus Vakarian ain’t ever gonna be the Sheriff.

Hell, the Sheriff don’t even like him—says he plays too quick and dirty, says he’s got no respect for the law of the land, says there’s more to doing right than killing a man what done wrong. No, the Sheriff don’t like Vakarian at all; the Sheriff’s daughter though...

“That supposed to impress me, Cowboy?”

Yes. “I just shot a can off that fence at fifty paces,” Garrus says, a little flirtatious, a little indignant.

But Shepard just strolls right over and holds out her hand. “May I?”

He hands his gun over with minimal complaint, knowing she’s probably gonna match his shot. Instead, she takes several steps backwards and tilts her head. “Better get behind me, Cowboy.”

He does. And she shoots. And the other damn can falls over.

“Beat sixty paces and then I might just be impressed enough,” she says, handing over his gun and heading back toward town.

“Enough for what?” he calls after her.

“For you to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> -50 paces is about 125 ft/ 42 yrds, which is pretty good range on a standard .22 revolver (assuming you’ve got plain sights and you actually hit your target and you aren’t using a fancy visor)  
> -60 paces is about 150 ft/50 yrds, which is very good range on a standard .22 revolver (assuming you’ve got plain sights and you actually hit your target)  
> -follow Garrus’ example and always stand behind the line of fire (not beside it) when at a shooting range or during target practice!!!


End file.
